The development in telecommunications area has caused that there are more and more subscriber connections i.e. subscriptions existing in mobile communications networks. One reason for the increase of subscriptions within the networks is that more and more devices, or machines, are arranged to communicate with each other. This concept is known with a term Machine-to-Machine, or M2M, communication. More specifically, M2M concept may be described so that machines use network resources to communicate with remote application infrastructure for the purposes of monitoring and control, either of the “machine” itself, or the surrounding environment. Naturally it is so that each device being involved in the M2M communication shall be equipped with necessary hardware enabling the communication and comprise a necessary subscription in order to have access to utilizing the telecommunication network resources in question. The subscription refers to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card, UICC, which is an integrated circuit element that securely stores the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and the related key used to identify and authenticate subscribers of mobile communication devices within a mobile communication network. In general, the subscription is known with a term Subscriber Identity Module, SIM, especially in 2G mobile communication systems and Universal Subscriber Identity Module, USIM, in 3G mobile communication systems. So called embedded UICC is the latest development within the era wherein the functionalities of UICC is brought to a device in an embedded solution and not as a separate functional entity.
The increase of subscriptions within telecommunication networks has caused side effects, which are not desirable. Namely, each subscription, when coupled to a communication terminal with enabled radio part, produces signaling traffic in the network. This is even true when the subscription itself is inactivated i.e. the subscription does not have access right in using the network resources. In such a situation the subscription initiates an access attempt(s) towards the network, but the network does not provide the access when noticing that the subscription is not set active within the network. By taking into account the increase of subscriptions in a network, e.g. at least partly due to M2M development, the described access attempt procedure accumulates a lot unwanted utilization of network resources in the network in question.
Thus, there is need to develop solution, which mitigates the challenge as described above and which optimizes the utilization of network resources.